Hank Sinatra
Hank Sinatra is the country singer alter-ego used by Angelo in two episodes of the later series' of Mike and Angelo. The character is most well known for his signature tune "Ten Gallon Hat", which was first performed in the episode "Stars in His Eyes" (lyrics to the song and related trivia are available on the episode's page). The song was later re-written as "Ten Gallon Tub" in the character's final episode "The Return of Hank Sinatra". Characteristics Personality As the character is just Angelo in disguise, Hank is not much different from him. However, unlike Angelo's normal voice, Hank speaks in a Texan accent, and is seen to use some mannerisms associated with the typical cowboy archetype. Abilities As he is publicly performing as the character, Angelo is never seen to use his powers as Hank in either episode we see the character in. This is presumably to ensure his identity and status as an alien is kept secret. Appearance Hank wears a red and white cowboy costume with white boots and hat, and is usually seen holding a guitar. Notably, he also wears a red mask to conceal his identity. Backstory "Stars in His Eyes" (S10:E7) The character of Hank Sinatra was created by Angelo in this episode after he and Mike crash a rocket into the house and are forced to pay off the cost of repairs. While watching the show "Stairway to the Stars", Angelo realises he could win the money by appearing on and winning an episode of the show. In order to do this, however, he must do it in disguise as Katy has grounded the two of them until they have paid off the repair money - creating the secret identity of Hank. Angelo's plan ends up succeeding, and he wins the show with the song "Ten Gallon Hat". However, he leaves his wallet at the studio so presenter Chubby Cheese turns up at 7 Larkswood Lane to return it. Unfortunatly, he doesn't recognise Angelo without the costume, so he decides to perform as the character again for him. This attracts the attention of Katy, who promptly finds out that Hank is really Angelo. To the surprise of the others, she turns out to be not that mad at them for not telling her as they managed get the money they needed. "The Return of Hank Sinatra" (S12:E10) Hank is brought back in the final episode of the show, where Katy has ice-cream entrepreneur Travis B. Huckleberry over to discuss advertisements for his ice-cream. He hears "Ten Gallon Hat" playing in the lounge, as Angelo is showing a recording of the show to Mike, and demands she gets Hank to head the campaign with a re-written "Ten Gallon Hat". Angelo initially refuses to be Hank, as Huckleberry does not like him whatsoever - however Katy changes his mind by reminding him that he gets to wear his "natty cowboy suit with the tassels and wear makeup". Hank meets Huckleberry and is informed that he wants the lyrics changed, which annoys Hank as he wants to maintain the integrity of the song. He caves in however, and performs the new version of the song - "Ten Gallon Tub" to Huckleberry. "Ten Gallon Tub" Huckleberry ends up liking the song so much that he gives Hank the top billing at the promotional concert he is planning, which is to be watched by over 100 million and features many big artists of the time. The day of the show arrives, and Hank, Katy and Mike are nervously waiting backstage. Huckleberry comes in and demands that Hank eats his ice cream onstage. Hank refuses, which annoys him and Katy as the show is meant to start soon. Katy then forces Hank to eat the icecream, to which Hank tells them that he is allergic to it, and that he doesn't know what kind of reaction he will have to it. However, he is forced onstage and he begins his song. Unfortunatly, the icecream has made him lose his voice, and the crowd start booing him. Mike remembers that the song was recorded earlier so him and Katy try to work the machine. However, the two of them end up playing the song at the wrong speed, and end up blowing up the stage's electronics. After the show, they fear the worst. Huckleberry arrives, and to their surprise informs them that the audience actually enjoyed their performance, and that he wants the campaign to run and run. Trivia * The name "Hank Sinatra" is clearly inspired by real-life singer Frank Sinatra * In "Ten Gallon Tub", the reference to the flavour tutti frutti may be a reference to the 1987 TV Series Tutti Frutti, which Katy Murphy played a role in - however this connection could be completly coincidental. Category:Characters Category:Angelo